


Sonata in Life (Minor)

by An0nyM0use



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (F/n) doesn't know what to do with himself, Also Moira is a BAB, Angst, D.Va is the female version of a hustler, Drama queens, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Genji is basically a cat, Hana "D.Va" Song is a matchmaker, Hurt/Comfort, I effing forgot to add orisa, Lena can cook, Lúcio and Hana are BFFLS, M/M, Multi, Pastries are the best, Pining, Queens, Reader kind of has a panic attack, Slow Burn, So can Reinhardt, Trust tracer's gaydar, WEEOOWEEOWEEOO, and a BAMF, its like 2070 but male reader loves those 2010s tunes, just warning you, like seriously slow burn, male reader x overwatch, male reader x talon, super slow burn, that is your gaydar going off ladies and gents and anybody else, torbjorn has a wife and a giant family, what kind of an awful robot author parent am i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0nyM0use/pseuds/An0nyM0use
Summary: (F/n) (L/n) was not a hero. He wasn't particularly strong, fast, handsome, smart... the only thing he was known for was playing by the rules.On the day before he left his hometown forever, he did something he never would have even thought of doing.And now he's fighting to save the world.Lúcio Correia dos Santos has had to fight for a lot of things in his life. Love? Not really, no. But then he ran into (F/n), and now... oh boy.Hana Song knew love when she saw it (well, after she saw it) And boy was she determined not to let those two not get together.The rest of Overwatch is just trying not to get caught in the middle of everything.(Also Jack kinda wishes Gabe hadn't blown everything up because he thought they had a connection, Hanzo tries to figure out what the heck Jesse is on, Lena stresses becauseshe wants her gf to become her wife and Ana and Angela wonder when their job devolved to babysitting.)





	1. Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert fiction where the reader is a guy. Please proceed accordingly.
> 
> Alright this is my first fic and it's just gonna... sit here...
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Like it says on the tags, SUPER SLOW BURN. Prepare yourself, and try not to hate it immediately. Thanks.
> 
> Also:
> 
> (F/n) = First name  
> (L/n) = Last name
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the last time he would be there, so he had to enjoy it. He was determined to do so as well- until something unexpected happened.

Chapter One: Elegy

It had been... a month? Two months maybe? Yes, two months since the attack on the museum.

The authorities had shut everything up very quickly. Word on the streets was that they had payed the eyewitnesses a handsome amount of money to keep quiet.

Just a waste of money for them. 

It didn't stop anything...

But the museum was still almost empty, given minimal repairs and then opened again.

(F/n) (L/n) was the last person in the building. The security guard knew him, and had left about a half an hour ago, not worried about what he would get up to.

The silence may have been uncomfortable for some people, but for him it was nice. Like a blanket, it wrapped around him and sheltered him from the harshness of the outside world.

As he wandered the familiar halls, he found himself growing sad.

He had come back to the museum one last time, only to find it... well, trashed.

They hadn't even bothered to patch the giant hole in the roof.

(F/n) kind of wished he could do something about it, but he would be gone next week. There's was nothing he could do.

He sighed, gazing up at the picture that blazed to life as he walked near it. Overwatch. Heroes, mercenaries, mechanics, warriors, legends...

Now what did the world have? Terrorism and internal conflict.

Just peachy.

He spent a moment gazing up at the picture. He was too young to remember Overwatch, but his mother wasn't.

She had lulled him to sleep with tales of the heroes. The original Strike Team vs the largest Omnic at that time- the origin of the outlaw McCree- the tale of two dragons- he had never actually gotten how the last one had anything to do with Overwatch, but he had adored them all.

He had asked her once how she knew all the stories, and she simply shook her head and smiled sadly. 

The picture fuzzed over with static, and (F/n) blinked. He must've zoned out. Whoops.

Glancing at his watch, he decided to head home. 

His footsteps echoed as he walked away, the picture snapping off. The noise startled him a bit, and he automatically glanced back behind him to see what had made it.

Knowing it was just the old machinery, he began to turn back around to continue heading back to the front of the building- and froze.

A small doorway was open in the wall.

He had never seen it before.

A moment passed and he considered what to do. He was really tempted to go through the doorway, but this had a decidedly horror-movie-like feeling to it, and anyone who goes through hidden doorways in horror movies either awakens a demon or monster or dies. No thanks.

(F/n) turned away from the door and walked back to the front of the museum. He pushed the front door open, and paused.

This was the last time that he was ever going to go to the museum, probably. 

The door would lock behind him. He wouldn't be able to get back in. He wouldn't be able to find out what was behind the door in the wall.

He let the front door close, and gently knocked his forehead against the cool glass a couple of times. He sighed, watching the condensation of his breath cloud the glass.

Was he really going to do this?

"Am I really going to do this?" He murmured.

His reflection, pressing close to him in the glass simply stared back at him. It didn't answer- which is probably a good thing.

"I'm really going to do this." He turned around and walked quickly through the empty building.

"I'm going to die."

He stood at the doorway in the wall for a moment, looking into the blackness. "I'm going to die." He took a deep breath. "Alright."

He stepped forward.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (F/n) should have known. He really should've known. What had possessed him to do this? 
> 
> No going back now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da da!
> 
> Chapter Two is up.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter Two: The Calling

Just as suddenly as it had opened, the door shut behind him. In the darkness, the silence that had seemed so comforting before seemed smothering.

(F/n) whirled around desperately, and-

Then, with a click and a low 'thud' a light turned on.

And another. And another.

(F/n) slowly turned around. He was standing in a long metal hallway that was completely different than the rest of the museum.

The lights were old, and they hummed slightly as their flicking light shone down onto the floor.

Taking a deep breath, he began to walk forward. 

The hall seemed to stretch on forever.

His footsteps echoed, the metallic cacophony making his ears ring.

It took a moment for the change in scenery to register. He was now in a large, dusty room. It was more like the rest of the museum than the hallway. Stone instead of metal. Curves instead of sharp angles.

(F/n) slowly turned in a circle, straining his eyes to gaze through the dim lighting. All around him were boxy shapes covered in blankets.

He found himself moving closer to one of the shapes, inspecting it, and then tentatively tugging on the fabric that covered it.

The blanket slid off easily, dust flying as it fell to the ground. Coughing, (F/n) waved his hand in front of his face to clear the air.

He looked up and his eyes widened. A startled cry escaped from his lips, and he stumbled backwards.

The blanket had been covering a glass case, and the glass case had a head in it.

No- wait.

That was too big to be a human head.

Heart still pounding in his ears, he stepped forward to look at it more closely.

It appeared to be the head of a statue of a man. It was held up by a metal frame, and had been pieced together poorly. A maze of cracks spread across the stone surface.

(F/n) tilted his head slightly, staring past his reflection and into the unseeing eyes of the head.

"Why are you here?" He mused. "What do you have to do with Overwatch?"

An idea struck him, and he turned around.

"Is everything else-? Why aren't these in the museum?"

"Well, they are, but..." he muttered to himself, trailing off. He shook his head, and walked quickly over to another cloaked object.

He moved around the room, pulling off blankets and gazing at the displays within previously hidden cases.

It was like an entirely different museum, just for him.

He wandered around for a little while more, eventually ending up at the bottom of a short flight of stairs.

There was a large platform at the top, with only one covered case. (F/n) gazed at it for a moment before walking up the stairs and pulling the covering off of it.

When the dust settled and a worn spotlight flickered on, he saw a golden bow on a stand.

He reached out to place his hand on the glass, and was surprised to find his fingers going straight through where it should have been. Blinking, he moved his hand through where the glass should have been again.

"What?" He murmured. 

This appeared to be one of the more expensive things in this room- why would it not have a case around it? Or some sort of alarm? Oh no- had he set off a silent alarm of some sort?

He quickly pulled his hand away from the bow, glancing around.

Well, even if he had, there wasn't anyone here to hear it...

He looked back at the bow. It really shouldn't be left out in the open.

He had noticed an empty display case on the other side of the room... maybe he could just move it there. Then it would be protected and wouldn't be gathering dust.

"Okay..." he reached out towards the bow, grabbing just above and below the hand grip. He tended for a moment, half expecting an alarm to blare and the old lights to begin to flash, but nothing happened.

(F/n) relaxed slightly, and pulled the bow out of the glass-less case.

He stepped back, and hefted it in one hand. It was pretty light, and his hand fit almost perfectly in the grip.

When he heard the sound behind him, he reacted instinctively. Stepping quickly behind the case and drawing back the string, he looked for what had made the noise.

A mouse scurried across the floor, and (F/n) sighed. False alarm. 

He glanced over at the bow and gasped, dropping it.

He stepped backwards. Had he- was he hallucinating? No, he was sure...

When he had drawn back the cord, an arrow had appeared there, jut waiting for him to fire.

He stood aside for a moment longer, then hesitantly knelt by the bow, picking it up again. He pulled back the cord-

An electric blue arrow appeared, shimmering and crackling. It appeared to be made of some sort of energy.

(F/n) stood up, and turned in a circle. What should he do?

He was gripped with the urge to fire at something. What harm could it do? It wasn't like anyone else was here...

He hesitantly aimed the bow at the far wall, pulling back the cord and the arrow that appeared.

He paused for a moment, debating whether or not to actually fire. Taking a deep breath, he let his fingers slip away. 

The hissing sound the arrow made as it flew through the air was familiar to him. The crackling as it elongated and sharpened into a definite weapon-like form was different, of course, but then he had never fired any magical bows before.

The bright flash when the arrow struck the wall was definitely different, and he threw a hand up to cover his eyes.

When he could see again, blinking away the remaining flash from the arrow, he realized that he wasn't in the museum anymore.


	3. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, he was definitely not in Kansas anymore.
> 
> Not that he had started in Kansas, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy
> 
> Look, before you get too far into this I'm just gonna say my upload schedule is nonexistent, so... 
> 
> Sorry.

Chapter Three: Emergency

Oh, he was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

Not like he had started out in Kansas, but...

He was in a room. It was dark. He couldn't see anything except for a small, faintly glowing square on what he thought must be the opposite wall. 

He back up a few steps, and felt his back hit a wall. It was a very small room.

He slung the bow onto his back, and walked over to the square of light. Bending down, he squinted at it.

(F/n) couldn't see much from the dim light coming from the square, but it appeared to be some sort of handprint recognition pad.

He felt his way around the room pretty quickly, and found that there was no other way out- not even a window.

Back at the door, he bit his lip and pressed his hand against the pad.

The light glowed brighter for a second, and the door began to open- until sudden a harsh red light flashed on and a voice echoed through the air.

"Warning. We have an intruder. Intruder alert. Warning-"

An alarm began to blare.

He could hear loud footsteps from above him and muffled shouting.

He had to get out.

He pulled to bow off his back, and glanced around the room frantically, then looked back at the door. Using the bow as a lever, he managed to push the door open wide enough for him to squeeze out.

He was tempted to just run, leaving the bow and making a break for it, but a voice in his head ordered him to grab the bow.

He obeyed, yanking it away from the door as it slammed closed. He slung it back onto his back and began to run.

The red lights flashed sporadically, and he found himself stumbling over things had hadn't seen before when the lights faded out.

His heart pounded in his chest, and panic was setting in. What if he didn't get out? He didn't know where he was going. He couldn't run for much longer. Where was he? How had he gotten here?

Oh no.

He stumbled again, this time actually falling as his knees gave out underneath him. 

He could hear the footsteps and voices again. They were getting closer to him- or was he getting closer to them? He couldn't tell.

The lights kept flashing and the alarm kept screaming away in his ears. He tried to get up but he fell again.

Oh no.

His breath hitched in his chest and his vision narrowed. 

Oh no, oh no, oh-

He had to get up. He had to get up. He needed to move!

He tried to stand up again, and managed to get into a crouch, propping himself up with his hands.

The footsteps and his heartbeat warred with each other, the alarms reaching a crescendo.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh please no.

He was shaking.

He was terrified.

He didn't know where he was, he didn't know how he got here, he didn't know what was going to happen if those footsteps caught up to him- was he going to die here?

The voice in his head, the same voice that had told him to grab the bow, was shouting.

Get up!

But he couldn't. He couldn't move. He was asking to much. He was too scared.

You have to move! Do you want to get caught?

No.

No, he didn't want to get caught. No, he wouldn't get caught. He couldn't.

With an extraordinary amount of effort, he pushed himself to his feet. He had to keep moving.

He had to find a way out.

He had to.

(F/n) began to run again. Away from the heavy footsteps and shouting, away from the electronic voice that was still repeating its message. 

He didn't know where he was going. It was a miracle he was still on his feet. He wanted to collapse and cry, but he couldn't.

He was tiring, however, and he knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. He either had to find a way out, and fast, or he had to find a place to hide.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a door beginning to open. Oh no-

He turned, skidding around a corner and almost falling over. He righted himself and started to run again, racing away from whoever was coming after him.

A convergence of hallways was in front of him. A cold hand of fear closed around his heart. Which way?

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he approached, and went left.

He only made it a few steps down that hallway before he slammed into something.

He toppled forward, crying out in surprise, eyes flying open.

He was shocked to see that he was staring at someone who seemed equally as surprised to see him.

It was too late to do anything, however, and they were falling.


	4. Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy over a hundred hits! Thanks guys.

Chapter Four: Disconnected

There was a thud, and then he landed on something.

(F/n)'s eyes were squeezed shut. Still had expecting to hit the floor and get injured, he didn't move.

But the something that he was on didn't go away, and he didn't hit the floor.

He opened his eyes. 

Groaning, he propped himself up on his elbows and- oh my goodness he was laying on top of the person he had ran into.

(F/n)'s face burned as he hurriedly rolled to the side and then got up, kneeling beside the man he had collided with.

The stranger didn't move, and a wave of fear washed over (F/n). Was he dead?

He bit his lip and moved closer.

The stranger had landed on his back. He had long hair, which became lighter as it grew away from his head, that was tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were closed so (F/n) couldn't tell what color they were. His dark (gorgeous, hot damn) skin-

Realizing that he was busy checking out the man instead of checking up on him, (F/n) blinked, and shook his head. He had to stop- there were more important things here.

How were you supposed to tell if someone was alive or not? You could listen to see if their heart was beating... No. You could put your hand in front of their face and see if they were breathing...

He absentmindedly held a hand above the unconscious- he refused to think he could be dead. Normally people didn't die because they fell backwards, right?- man's face.

When the stranger's eyes flew open, (F/n) fell backwards. 

Well, at least he was alive.

The man tried to sit up and groaned, falling back to the floor. (F/n) scrambled to kneel beside him again, hands shaking slightly as he helped the stranger to sit up slowly.

"O-oh jeez, man I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ram into you or knock you over, I'm so sorry, really. Really. I'm not even supposed to be here- I don't even know how I got here- it wasn't my fault, I got appeared here- where ever here is actually, I don't know- and I'm kind of freaking out a little bit-" the words just started to tumble out of his mouth. He always talked when he got nervous, always had and probably always would. He let out a breathy, high pitched laugh. "Oh, but what do you care? I'm just the dick that knocked you over. Just the dick that was going to the only place he could get a bit of peace for the last time until he got teleported to wherever the hell this is and now he's running for his life as if he knows what's going on and-"

(F/n) took a shaky breath, finding himself dangerously close to tears. Internally he cursed, chiding himself for doing what he always did when he was scared, which was tell the truth.

He would be an awful spy.

"And- and- and I'm sorry and oh please don't turn me in to whoever's in charge here I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry and-"

A film of tears covered his vision, and he felt the heat return to his cheeks- this time because of shame as he hurriedly rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. He opened his mouth to say something else-

But he didn't know what to say. But he didn't know what not to say. What were you supposed to do in this sort of situation?

They never went into depth about this part of running into people in the books. Or the crappy movies based off the books. Or the even crappier video games based off the movies that had been based off-

Yeah.

He was distracted from his thoughts when a hand grabbed his. (F/n) blinked hurriedly, tears disappearing, and looked at the stranger.

The man squeezed his hand. "Its okay. I believe you."

"B-believe what?" 

"Believe that it isn't your fault. And that your freaking out a little bit too, because you look really stressed." The stranger grinned. "I'm Lúcio."

Lúcio? That named sounded familiar, but...

(F/n) blinked again. He was- he believed him? Was Lúcio was going to help him? "I'm (F/n)..." he responded hesitantly.

Lúcio stood slowly, and stretched, then extended a hand to (F/n). "You just want to get out, right? Appearing underground must be pretty scary, so... I'll help you get topside, and then we can talk."

(F/n) took his hand and stood up. "Really?"

The other man nodded. "Really. Come on, let's go!"

Lúcio turned, and began to head back the way he had came from. After a moment of hesitation, (F/n) followed.


	5. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that... was unfortunate. Lúcio hadn't meant to do that. 
> 
> Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking, and I'll try to upload every twenty/thirty or so views. That way I make sure I have enough time to write he next chapter, and that people are still interested in the story.

Chapter Five: Some Nights

Lúcio was honestly just going to use the shortcut through the living area-slash-kitchen to get (F/n) out of the base. 

Really.

How would he have known that everyone was gathering in there?

Okay, maybe if he had his com on, he would have known, but he had been listening to music and the constant snapping and crackling that came from private lines being opened and closed were distracting him.

Then when he opened the kitchen door and he and (F/n) walked in and were met with all the stares he realized his mistake.

As always, Lúcio Correia dos Santos was stuck between a rock and a hard place. One one side, the people he knew stood, thinking he had purposefully brought the intruder directly to them.

On the other side, behind him actually, where he had stepped once he saw everybody else, there was (F/n), who he had literally just met- who probably was feeling a bit betrayed, seeing as Lúcio had just accidentally walked them into everybody he was pretty sure (F/n) had been avoiding.

After the first few seconds of astonished staring from everybody, the inevitable rush for weapons ensued. Lúcio squeezed his eyes shut. "Hey!" He yelled over the commotion. "Everybody hold up!"

The movement stopped. He opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him.

"Look," he began. "This is (F/n)." Lena Oxton opened her mouth to speak, but he hurriedly continued before she could start. "No, I don't really know him, but here's the deal: he isn't a threat, he isn't Talon, and he doesn't know how he got here." He took a breath. "Let's talk before we shoot, okay?"

There was silence. 

Shoot. Lúcio prepared to... he didn't know what. Fight, maybe. Or run, or shield (F/n), who was clearly (no offense) just a civilian.

But then he heard the gentle noises of weapons being powered down and put away, and he relaxed.

Winston moved to the front of the group, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So, this is (F/n)? And you're vouching for him?"

(F/n) froze. Oh- oh. Looking around the room, he began to pick out faces. From the news reports. From the history textbooks. From the museum.

He had heard the rumors, of course. Everyone had. He just hadn't expected to have them proven to him so... abruptly.

He was in the same room as Overwatch. 

Well, former Overwatch agents. That was Winston, and Tracer, and McCree, and- and new faces.

Lúcio- no wonder his name sounded familiar! He was the famous musician! He definitely was hotter in person.

And that was- oh my goodness.

Overwatch.

He was speechless.

Lúcio nodded. "Yeah, man. Of course."

He stepped aside, trying to ignore the way the other tensed up, obviously expecting a fight. Glancing over at (F/n), he smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. 

Winston cleared his throat. "You said you didn't come here on purpose- so what happened?"

(F/n) took a deep breath. Though he was tempted to squeal, or go 'oveRWATCH!!', he didn't, instead focusing on the question. "No, I didn't. So, a couple of months back, there was a museum that got attacked..."

As (F/n) spoke, the tension slowly left his body. It was just telling a story. He had always been good at that. He could handle this.

Lúcio leaned against the wall and listened. The nervous, jittery feeling in the room from everyone was getting to him. He couldn't help but tap his fingers quietly against his side.

"And then I was here. Then I accidentally set off the alarm, and I ran for a bit... then I slammed into Lúcio and now we're here." (F/n) finished.

"And that bow?" Winston rumbled.

(F/n) started. The bow! He had almost forgotten about it. He pulled it off of his back, and held it out. "It's the one I found in the museum. I used it to pry open the door so I could get out, but I couldn't just leave it there."

"Emotionally attached to a bow you had just found?"

"No..." (F/n) frowned. "It was more like... someone was telling me to not leave it behind."

Winston adjusted his glasses again. "May I see it?"

(F/n) nodded, and the scientist gently took the weapon out of his hands. He held it up and squinted at it, turning it over and running his fingers across the engravings.

Winston hummed, and held out the bow again. (F/n) took it back hurriedly, clutching it tightly. He knew he was acting oddly but he had the weirdest possessive feeling about it...

Winston nodded. "I know what this is. A little while before... Switzerland..." a pained look crossed his face, but quickly vanished. "We went on a mission to recover an artifact in Alaska. It was known as 'Cupid's Bow' and it was one of the earliest known AI's."

"AI? The bow is a computer?"

Winston nodded and continued: "Yes. It appears to be from the early 2030s, from around the first attempt to get humans to Mars. It wasn't originally supposed to be AI, but is developed a semi-conscience of its own. We brought it back, did some research, and put it into storage."

"So I was in an old Overwatch storage room?" (F/n) was having problems focusing. His head was spinning. "What? Wow! Wait- you said that you did research? Can you tell me what it is?" 

Winston pursed his lips. "Well, the files were probably destroyed, and I don't remember much of what the reports said... but I do remember a few things. The bow chose who could use it and its variety of abilities. It would only choose someone new once the other had died. There was something else about anybody who tried to steal it dying, I believe, but that's all I remember."

There was a cough from the other side of the room. Winston turned to see Soldier 76 (Soldier 76!!) standing with his arms crossed. "Yes?" The scientist asked.

"Why are you telling him all of this?" The soldier asked, voice gruff. "He's a civilian. This has nothing to do with him- in fact, he should be here for as short of a time is possible."

Winston sighed. "76, the bow only chooses one person, and it refuses to be left behind. You heard the boy, and you saw how he reacted when I took it from him. If we let him go, he'll be wandering the streets with an extremely powerful weapon-"

"So?"

"And..." Winston pressed on, frowning at the interruption. "As much as you want to keep civilians out of this, if he is the only one who can use this extremely powerful weapon, word will get out, and he will become a wanted man."

(F/n) swallowed. "Wait, I can't go home? What?"

Winston turned around. "No... I'm afraid not."

"But, I had... I was going to college... I..." (F/n) faltered, clutching the bow tighter.

"Exactly." Soldier cut in again. "We can't just-"

"We have no choice." Rumbled Winston. "The bow has chosen him. He'll be safer with us, and he'll be helping to make the world a better place." He turned to (F/n). "I'm sorry that it was under such bad circumstances, but anyway..." he held out a hand. "Welcome to Overwatch."


	6. He Likes Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOOP GAY PEOPLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap once I said my upload schedule the views shot up and now have a problem. If views keep going up like this, I'm not going to be able to keep up. So I'm extending the thing to menuploading every 50-60 views on fast view time periods, and 20-40 views on slow view time periods.

Chapter Six: He Likes Boys

How is someone supposed to react to something like that?

(F/n) was stunned.

First he had touched something he shouldn't have, and admittedly it said not to touch any of the exhibits on those signs that were posted everywhere, but he didn't really think that counted? It wasn't technically the museum, he didn't think. Then all of a sudden he had teleported to OVERWATCH- except it wasn't Overwatch, Winston had been saying something about that. He hadn't been paying attention, the scientist was using way too many technical terms.- and he was panicking and then he literally ran into Lúcio- THE Lúcio- and now the shiny object he had picked up on a whim was an ancient AI that had chosen him to save the world. 

Like, what?

Stuff like that didn't happen in real life.

If he didn't know better, he would've thought he was in some sort of badly written story. But he knew better. This was the real life.

And now he was going to be trained to be a superhero. Or just a hero. Who wasn't so super and maybe had a few self-esteem issues and got distracted hot guys a lot.

He clutched the bow tightly, lost in thought. When a hand touched his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

(F/n) turned to see Lúcio looking at him cautiously. "Hey man," the musician murmured. "Are you alright?"

(F/n) felt a pang in his chest. Oh no. It was happening again. 

He was starting to fall for a guy who was way out of his league.

Realizing that Lúcio was still waiting for an answer, he managed a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lúcio tilted his head slightly. "You sure? 'Cause if I just had this dropped on me, I know I wouldn't be alright." His gaze seemed to pierce straight through (F/n)'s soul.

(F/n) felt his shoulders droop slightly, and he looked down. "I mean..." he trailed off.

Lúcio froze internally. Crap. This was not the outcome he wanted. (F/n) looked like he was about to cry. Oh no- what was he supposed to do?

Why wasn't his body responding to him? Normally he was good with people! Why was (F/n) so different?

He frantically searched for something to say, but his mind remained blank.

Then (F/n) sighed and spoke. "I guess I am a little bit... I don't know, actually. I don't know the word I'm looking for. It's just a lot."

Lúcio nodded. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to lead you right into the thick of things."

"It's fine..." (F/n) shrugged. "I mean, I didn't end up arrested or dead or whatever- unless I've been a ghost this entire time!" He gasped theatrically.

The musician managed a chuckle at that. "Well, dead or not, you're a part of the family now."

"What?"

"You heard me. We've got your back. Welcome to Overwatch."

(F/n) grinned, and Lúcio smiled back. 

"So, what next?" (F/n) asked.

"Well, I'll drop you off at the medical bay so that Angela can check you out-"

"Uh, sorry, but Angela?" (F/n) asked, slinging the bow across his back.

"Angela Ziegler? They used to call her Mercy? I mean, in the field we still do, but..." Just as he stopped talking, he realized that a civilian wouldn't know who he was talking about.

"Oh. Oh!" (F/n) could feel his face heating up. He was such an idiot. "Sorry, I'm just not used to hearing the old Overwatch heroes called by their first names."

"Nah, it's my fault. I should've know you wouldn't know who I was talking about. Anyway, while she makes sure you're able to help, I'll grab Hana- you probably know her as D.Va- and we'll get a room set up for you. Then we'll pick you up from the med bay and show you around a bit." He glanced over at (F/n). "Sound cool?"

"Great." (F/n) flashed Lúcio a grin. "But hey, first, you're the musician Lúcio, right?"

Lúcio blinked. "Yeah."

(F/n) smiled externally, but internally felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut. Yup. Definitely out of his league. He'd have to focus on not getting any more attached than he already was. 

"Oh, I just thought you looked familiar, and when I heard your name... well, I assumed and wanted to be sure." (F/n) said, waving his hand slightly as he talked.

They chatted a little bit more as they continued down the hallway- not noticing the two heads that poked out from an open doorway as soon as they passed.

"Are you sure, Lena?" Hana Song asked, an eyebrow raised as she blew a pink bubble of gum.

Leaning out above the internet star, Lena Oxton ran a hand through her hair. "I'm completely sure, love. What have you learned from all of your-"

"Eight months-"

"Working with me?" The Brit finished, looking pointedly at her friend.

"Your gaydar is almost always right." Hana answered.

"So trust me on this one." Lena pulled way from the door. 

Hana followed suit, a thoughtful look on her face that quickly turned to an expression of mischief. "I'll trust you... I just need a little more proof of my own..."


	7. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio realizes something... and DV.A ships it. SO MUCH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update. Upload schedule will remain the same. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Seven: I Won't Say I'm in Love

"Thanks Doctor Ziegler!" (F/n) called as he closed the door behind him. 

He couldn't help but sigh as he leaned against the wall. Doctor's offices, hospitals, nursing homes... it wasn't so much what went on inside them as the smell.

Hell, he had wanted to be a doctor for a while. It was just that lingering smell. It got into everything. 

If he had become a doctor, he mused, maybe he would've been the first doctor to figure out a way to make stuff not smell like that.

Or maybe he just would've been a normal doctor.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice calling his name from farther down the hallway.

"(F/n)!" Lúcio called again, waving. The new recruit waved slightly, standing up from the wall he had been leaning against.

Lúcio found himself taking a moment to appreciate the way that the light caressed (F/n)'s face- wait, what?

No. He shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts from his head. What was he doing?

Hana shot the musician a look that went unnoticed by him. Lúcio was acting... weird. Hm. Maybe Lena was right. Still, she needed more proof before she OTPed this ship- she didn't need her heart broken again.

So... Looks like the Love Doctor is making a stop in Overwatch town. GG, EZ. U got this.

Lúcio gestured to Hana. "(F/n), this is Hana Song, or D.Va." 

Hana flashed the newbie a peace sign. "Hey! You subscribed? You should be- jk, jk." She winked. "In all seriousness though, welcome to Overwatch! Or whatever we are that isn't technically Overwatch. You're gonna love it here."

(F/n) managed a smile. Wow. What a bright personality. She was a lot better at this whole 'meeting new people' thing than he was. "Hello."

Lúcio beckoned. "C'mon, buddy! We'll show you to your room."

(F/n) nodded and began to walk alongside the agents. Hana, sensing an opportunity, began to talk.

"So..." she began. "How're you handling the whole 'can't go home cause you have to save the world' thing, (F/n)?"

He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. My mom might be a little worried, because I was supposed to stop by her place on my way out of town, but besides that there isn't much I'm missing."

Both Hana and Lúcio blinked. "Really?" Hana asked. "Just your mom?"

(F/n) shrugged. "I mean, yeah. Most of my friends left town as soon as they could. I was the only one who stayed nearby. My dad's... not here right now, and I don't have any siblings in town either, so it's just my mom."

Oh. Hana felt a little bit bad for bringing it up, but remembered her point quickly. "I mean- you don't have a girlfriend? A guy like you?"

Lúcio felt his heart sink to his knees. By now he had a feeing about why he felt so weird around (F/n), but... no. It couldn't be. Still, the distress he felt when he considered (F/n) dating somebody was a pretty clear sign...

Maybe it wasn't?

Then (F/n) chuckled lightly. "Girlfriend? No thanks. I'm what the kids these day call 'homosexual'."

Ding ding ding!

Lúcio' heart jumped back into place again, and he was almost positive that he was blushing unnecessarily. Oh no.

Hana internally fist pumped. Lúcio was either bi or pan, she knew that much, and with a self-proclaimed gay (F/n)- oh, now things were looking good.

The ship had set sail- and Hana was so on board she was the Captain, First, Second, and Third Mate.

Hana grinned. "Oh good! Now I'll have somebody my age to talk boys with."

Lúcio gasped, quickly schooling his features and putting a hand on his chest. "Am I not good enough to 'talk boys' with you know?"

Hana put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you can still come and talk boys with (F/n) and me. You're adequate."

Lúcio grumbled something under his breath, but shot a grin her way that showed he was joking. 

Was he flushed? Had he been blushing? Was it because of (F/n) saying- Oh her actual Em Gee.

This was too good.

But now wasn't the time to press the issue- (F/n) was opening his mouth to speak again.

"Anyway, aside from boy talk, Lúcio said you guys had a room ready for me? Also, would you mind telling me where we actually are? If that isn't not allowed, I mean." (F/n) said.

"Yeah, totally! Lúcio- lead the way!" Hana bowed with a flourish, gesturing towards the open hallway with her hands.

Lúcio bowed back at her. "Of course." Then he walked past.

(F/n) followed, and Hana straightened up, jogging for a moment to walk beside him.

"After we show you your room, we'll totally show you 'round and let you see outside. It's pretty cool- and it's kinda chilly too." Hana said cheerily.

"Well, it is fall." (F/n) commented.

Hana hummed, then called ahead to Lúcio: "Hey! He's on his own, right?"

Lúcio flipped around walking backwards to respond. "Oh, yeah. So there wasn't any rooms with- and by with I mean like, by- any of the team-members here because blah blah history, so we put you in a previously empty room. You basically have the entire hallway, if you want it. It's a tiny bit dusty, but it's pretty cool."

"We figured you'd be cool with staying sorta by yourself. We were right, right?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." (F/n) nodded. 

"Annnd- here we are! Your castle and fortress- your room." Lúcio pushed open the door, and flipped on a light.

(F/n) stepped inside. It was a... Well, it was a room, probably twenty paces long and wide. A military style bunk bed took up most of one wall, with a desk and chair taking up another, and a closet the third. The door was on the fourth wall. There were no windows. 

It was... plain... and the grey paint on the walls was peeling slightly, but it seemed pretty good. 

(F/n) walked over to the bed and set the bow down. He turned back to the other two, who were hovering by the doorway. "It looks great!"

They both broke out into huge grins, and (F/n) felt himself smiling back. Even if Lúcio was utterly off limits, he could totally deal. Friendship was the second best thing to a romantic relationship. 

He'd get over Lúcio.

He'd be fine.

Hana grabbed (F/n)'a arm. "C'mon! We'll take you outside!"

"Okay- okay! Let's go!" (F/n) laughed as the internet star tugged him across the room. 

"You coming Lúcio?" Hana asked from the doorway.

The musician glanced up from his hands. "Actually, I gotta go grab something. It's cool, I'll just meet you outside."

Hana raised an eyebrow, suspicious, but agreed. She pulled a mostly willing (F/n) out of the room, swinging the door closed behind them.

Lúcio stood silently for a moment, then allowed himself to sink into a sitting position on the floor, pressing the heels of his hands into his forehead.

He felt an overwhelming urge to squeal- or cry- or die. 

He couldn't believe it.

He had a crush on- was he in love with? No, he refused to say that. He refused to think that. He had a crush on (F/n).

A small, teeny tiny, schoolboy on schoolboy type crush.

Okay, maybe it was a larger crush. Like an international musician on a trying to be a normal civilian guy type crush. 

Oh, he was in too deep. He was in waaay too deep.

But hot damn, those eyes. 

Lúcio leaned back, closing his eyes and sighing. Okay. Maybe he was in love.


	8. Gonna Fly Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are dead inside and Hana is... plotting something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. I lied. There's no upload schedule. There never was an upload schedule, and to be completely honest, there probably never will be an upload schedule. Sorry.
> 
> Y'all are just gonna have to live with the sporadic updates.
> 
> Again, sorry, but there really isn't anything I can do about it.

Chapter Eight: Gonna Fly Now

There was a smacking sound, and (F/n) let out a yelp as his body hit the floor mats.

Groaning, he pushed himself up and looked up at the grim figure standing above him.

Hanzo Shimada gazed down at the new recruit impassively for a moment, then nodded. "You're doing well. Much better than we thought you would. That will be all for today."

He extended a hand, and (F/n) let out a sigh of relief, grabbing it and using it to lever himself upright.

How long had it been?

A week, maybe? Less?

The day after he had arrived, the Soldier, Winston, Dr. Ziegler, Zenyatta, Torbjorn and Mr. Shimada had shown up at the door of his room.

That morning they had put him through several rigorous tests that left him completely exhausted afterwards. When they told him he was done, he was ready to sleep for a week.

Then the next morning, Mr. Shimada woke him up at the crack of dawn.

"Since your weapon is the bow, you will train under me until we deem you proficient enough to train under your own time." He told (F/n). 

(F/n) had swallowed his protests and complied.

Now, as he grabbed a towel from the side of the room and wiped the sweat off his face, he kind of wished he hadn't.

He meandered over to the door. "Training Room One, Door One, open please."

"T-1, Door One opening." The AI- no, ATHENA- responded, and the door slid open with a hiss.

Sure, he could've used the hand-pad now that his print was in the system, but with such an old facility the sweat that always glistened on his palms after Mr. Shimada's sessions sometimes messed the scan up.

He'd accidentally set off the alarms twice again before deciding to just use the voice commands.

Stepping through the door, he heard ATHENA again. "T-2 Door One opening."

There were two twin hissing noises as the door behind (F/n) slid closed and the door across the hall opened.

(F/n) found himself gazing at an extremely sweaty, after workout Lúcio.

Lúcio blinked. (F/n)? What was he doing here? Oh yeah, Hanzo was training him in the mornings. Oh, damn he looked hot.

(F/n) raised a hand in a tired wave. "Hey Lúcio."

"Hey man!" The musician replied enthusiastically. "You feel stronger?"

"I feel exhausted." (F/n) sighed, putting the towel around his neck. "I need a shower."

"Ah, that's one of the side effects of being buff." Lúcio chuckled, trying very hard not to stare as (F/n) stretched, groaning.

Even if (F/n) hadn't noticed, there definitely was some muscle definition starting to show up there. He hadn't exactly been out of shape before... he just needed to amp up his time at the gym.

Hana hurtled around the corner. "Hey- hey- hey!"

"Hey~" Lúcio waved and (F/n) managed a weak smile.

Hana stopped in front of the tired guys and bounced on her toes. "You look exhausted."

"I feel dead." (F/n) announced. 

"I feel slightly less dead, but still pretty dead." Lúcio agreed.

Hana made a face. "Well, you can't be 'slightly less dead' for long, Lú. We have an appointment- and if you don't make it I'm bringing it to you!" She spun on her heel. "Three o'clock! My room!"

She left dramatically.

(F/n) and Lúcio stood in silence for a moment. 

"Uh, what was that about?" (F/n) asked after a minute. 

"I have no idea, but I guess I'm going to her room at three." Lúcio replied.

The other shrugged, nearly dislodging the towel still draped across his shoulders. "Guess so."


	9. Love Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana reigns triumphant! And gets some great footage too. Win-win!
> 
> Oh, and Lúcio dies slightly.
> 
> ... why is everything pink? How much time is it going to take to clean this up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, I just wanna say really quickly: thanks for all the positive comments and stuff. It's really encouraging.
> 
> Oh also, I just used Google Translate for all the multilingual stuff. If you see something blatantly wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks!

Chapter Nine: Love Shack

Lúcio pressed his hand against the pad by the door. It flashed at him a couple of times, and the door slid open with a his.

He stepped inside, and was greeted with blackness.

The door slid shut behind him.

He waited for a second. Sometimes Hana liked to do weird lighting for videos. Maybe it was one of those times.

...

Nothing happened.

Okay, that was weird.

"Hana?" He called. "Are you in here?" He tried to move forward, but stumbled over something. "God damn- why aren't the auto lights on?" He grumbled.

Then a small flame flickered into being.

Lúcio blinked. Hana was wearing a ridiculous outfit, sitting in a large, fluffy, pink chair. Hovering beside her was one of her spherical camera drones. She had on ginormous cat-eye sunglasses that stuck almost half a foot off her face.

If the musician hadn't been so confused, he might have laughed.

"Hana-?"

"Hello, Lúcio." Her voice was theatrical, and she snapped her fingers. More 'candles' (he could see now they were just light bulbs stuck in wax) flickered to life, illuminating the room more. "I supposed you're wondering why you're here."

"Just a little bit. What's with the getup?" Lúcio responded warily, stepping over the cord he had stumbled on earlier.

There was another overstuffed punk chair across from Hana. He made his way over to it and sat down tentatively. 

Hana smirked. "I thought it was obvious." She snapped her fingers again, and several spotlights flashed on, swirling around the room until they came to rest on the table in between her and Lúcio. "I can tell that something's in the air, and it is your lucky day, because-"

Lúcio connected the dots. The decor, the clothing, the lighting- "Oh no. Hana, we agreed after the last one to not do this again-"

"The Love Doctor is in, baby!" Hana cried, throwing her arms up. The lights flashed on, changing colors from pink to red to purple and swirling around the room.

Music blared from hidden speakers, and Lúcio sighed.

Once everything had settled down, he gazed across the table at Hana. "How long did it take you to set this all up?"

"Not that long- ez! And don't worry, this isn't gonna go like last time- because this time it's just you!" She shot finger guns at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'."

"I mean... ¿Qué? Что? Was? Va?-"

"Lú, you need to stop. You get really sarcastic sometimes- now is one of those times- and I don't appreciate it."

Lúcio gestured empathetically at her. "Why?"

"Because..." she trailed off. Speaking extraordinarily fast, she continued: "alittletimetravellingbirdtoldme-" she took a deep breath. "Told me you had a crush on somebody."

"No."

"Stage one of acceptance: denial. And with that- let's get into the show!" Hana beckoned to the drone, grabbing it when it was within range and giving its main camera a dazzling smile. "안녕하세요! Bonjour! ¡Hola! Hello to all my D.Votees! Welcome to the Love Shack- I will be your Doctor of Love today and our awesome patient is... The one! The only~ Lúcio Correia dos Santos!" She clapped a couple of times, and Lúcio sighed.

He kind of wanted to be mad... Why? He didn't know. Maybe because she had picked up that he liked (F/n) practically sooner than he did. Maybe because she had sprung this on him. Maybe because he was completely unprepared, standing in the spotlight. 

However... it was Hana. He couldn't stay mad at his best friend.

He grinned at the camera. "How's it going everybody?"

Hana beamed- and then her expression turned into one that was kind of like that of a therapist.

Lúcio could tell she had been practicing.

"So, Lúcio. Tell me. What do you think about love?"

Hana not getting directly to the point? Odd. 

"Well..." Two could play that game, however.

"That depends. Do you want me to define the word? Or..?"

Hana leaned back, lacing her fingers together. "Well, I think we all know the literal definition of love. We want to know what it means to you."

The musician thought for a moment. "I think love is caring for someone a lot, and wanting to spend the rest of your everything with them."

"Your everything?"

"Your life, your time, your money, your everything."

Hana nodded. "Interesting. You're looking for commitment. Are you also looking for a good fuck?"

Lúcio choked.

He bent over, hair flipping in front of his face, struggling to regain composure.

Hana bit her lip, trying to keep a straight face.

Lúcio looked up. "Yes."

There was silence for about two seconds, and then they burst into laughter. Hana clapped loudly and Lúcio doubled over again.

He straightened, wiping away a tear from his eye. "Okay, seriously. I don't care."

"Ah, a romantic at heart." Hana sighed. "But we still have other questions! What is the gender of your... shall we say... love interest?"

Lúcio considered the pros and cons of lying.

Pro: since he didn't know that Hana actually knew that he liked (F/n), it was just a guess, it wouldn't completely give it away.

Con: by now he had hesitated long enough she would know he was lying if he did, and call him out on it.

Pro: Secret kept.

Con: Angry Hana? Maybe?

Hm.

In this case, the pros outweighed the cons. Barely.

"Male."

"OOOOO!" Hana bounced in her chair excitedly. "Is he taller than you?"

"Uh, honey-" Lúcio gestured to himself. "Duh."

She leaned forward. "Is he straight?"

"Nope."

"Have you made a move?"

Lúcio sank back into his chair. "Not really... not at all actually. I mean..." he muttered incoherently, then sighed. "No."

Hana sighed. "Lúcio, as the Love Doctor, let me offer you some advice." She reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you're too chicken to make a move, you're gonna lose."

"Lose what?"

"The guy, the game, your life, I dunno. All the above?" She leaned back again, spinning towards the camera. "It's been a while, and we've gotten a bunch of juicy details on the newest scoop- so I think I'll start wrapping this up. I'm your Love Doctor today, and my diagnosis is-"

A canned drumroll played and the lights swung around.

"This man is in love!" And old song- was that from the '10s?- began to play. 

"Looove shack! Lo-lo-looove shack!" The speakers blared. 

Hana clapped her hands and the music cut out. "Thanks so much for watching! If you aren't a D.Votee- what are you waiting for? Get moving! Stay tuned for more videos, I'll be live streaming in a couple of days. 안녕! Au revoir! ¡Adios! Byyyyyeeee- and I'll see you next time." She winked, making a peace sign, and the drone switched off, plummeting downwards.

She caught it and grinned at Lúcio. "So you like (F/n), right?"

He froze. She chuckled. "I totally guessed it. Don't worry, buddy. Now that you've got D.Va on the job there's no way you won't end up with the guy of your dreams!"

Lúcio wondered whether he was going to die from embarrassment from his feelings being figured out now, or from what Hana was going to do later.

Either way...

Rock, meet hard place.


	10. With a Little Help From my Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (F/n) is super awkward around people. Hana and Lúcio aren't. Unfortunately, Hana and Lúcio are busy. What should (F/n) do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys.
> 
> So with Moria out now and Reinhardt's new backstory I may have to rewrite a bit of the plot for this.
> 
> Still, super excited for what's going to happen with both of them.
> 
> Hope you liked this.

Chapter Ten: With a Little Help from my Friends

Okay, so maybe after the first half-hour (F/n) went to go sit beside Hana's door.

It wasn't his fault that they were the only people that he knew in the base. 

Admittedly, they weren't the only people he knew, he could probably name a few from the old Overwatch, and he knew Dr. Ziegler and Mr. Shimada just from seeing them so often, but they were the only people he was officially friends with.

And... that was actually probably his fault.

(F/n) sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. This was boring... but he didn't have anything else to do... and he was kind of lonely...

He closed his eyes and wished that he had someone that would hold him at times like this. Someone who would just sit and cuddle.

Someone with kind eyes and a nice laugh, and long hair that (F/n) could play with. Someone who had a beautiful voice and a caring smile. Someone who would listen and talk at al the right times... Someone-

(F/n) realized that the image of the person he wished was with him right now was-

Lúcio.

Nope! He shook his head. He had to stop. If he didn't stop now, he was going to get hurt. 

Emotions. Such a pain.

He stood up abruptly, and swayed slightly as all the blood flooded away from his head.

He had to get his mind to stop wandering back to a certain musician.

Maybe he could go back to the training rooms and work out a little bit more. Or he could go to the kitchen and get a snack.

Food sounded better than sweating, so he decided he'd go that way. 

Where was the kitchen again?

Oh well, he'd find it eventually.

(F/n) wandered down the hallway slowly, trying not to think. That had the opposite effect that he wanted, and he ended up with a lot of thoughts swarming around his brain.

So caught up in not thinking, he almost slammed into Tracer- no, what was it? Lena? Lena Oxton?- who appeared a few inches away from him shrouded in a blue glow. 

Glow quickly fading, she grinned at him. "Watch your step there, love!"

"Oh- uh- sorry, Miss Oxton, I-"

She laughed. "Oh hell, please don't. When you say 'Miss Oxton' like that it makes me sound old."

(F/n) blinked. "Oh, okay. Sort I almost ran into you M- Lena?" 

He cringed internally. 

Luckily, Lena just smiled and nodded. "That's better. Now why are you walking around this place like someone just ran over your puppy?"

Well, he hadn't thought he looked like that. 

"I... don't really know what to do? I guess?" He said hesitantly. "Lúcio and Hana are busy, and I don't want to train more. And I haven't gotten any books here yet..."

"You want to help make dinner?"

"Pardon?"

"Supper, love. Do you want to help cook it?" Lena asked, tilting her head.

"I thought you guys just got take-out for dinner." (F/n) said.

"That's just because we've been too busy to cook. This week is my turn to decide what we're having, and anyone can help pitch in with the cooking if they want to." 

He considered it for a minute, then shrugged. "Okay. Why not?"

"Great! We could always use a helping hand." She said cheerfully, slinging an arm around his shoulders.


	11. We're So Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (F/n) does not know how to British food. Also, he probably should've been more specific about what he can cook.
> 
>  
> 
> He can cook dessert. Not steak and potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM!
> 
>  
> 
> SURPRISE SECOND UPDATE IN YOUR FACE!
> 
> Also yeah, this is totally a filler chapter, I just figured you'd want to know what was going on with Reader Dearest while Lúcio and Hana were off having a heart to heart.

Chapter 11: We're so Starving

When Lena and (F/n) walked into the kitchen, they were greeted with chaos.

(F/n) debated turning around and running away, but Lena's arm kept him anchored in place. 

"Oi! You lot!" She shouted. The other people in the room froze. 

(F/n) took a moment to look around at everyone when was there.

Hanzo was leaning against the wall next to the cowboy, McCree. McCree had a grin on his face that definitely meant he was up to something. Hanzo just looked done.

There was an omnic floating next to the refrigerator, looking up. (F/n) didn't know them- he didn't think they had been introduced. He followed their line of sight up, and saw a cyborg-ninja perched on top of the fridge.

That must be the Genji person he'd heard so much about.

By the stove, a very short man and a very tall man were arguing over something- Torbjorn and Reinhardt? From the original Overwatch? Wow!

Lean poked (F/n). "Hey, hello? You still in there?"

He flinched. "Oh! Yes! Sorry. What were you saying?"

She turned back to the others. "I was saying, this is (F/n), he's our newest recruit. You might've heard 76 talking about him using his code name, Cupid."

He had a code name? He wasn't aware that he had a code name. Code names are awesome!

"(F/n), this is Torbjorn, Reinhardt, you know Hanzo, McCree, Zenyatta, and the one on top of the fridge is Genji." They all waved when their name was said.

Genji greeted him cheerfully. "Hello, (F/n)!"

(F/n) waved back cautiously. "Hello."

Lena grinned. "So! We have three hours until dinner- and-" she counted under her breath quickly. "About twenty people to cook for."

"What're we making?" (F/n) asked.

"Well, at first I was considering making Bubble and Squeak cakes-"

"What?"

"But now I'm thinking we'll make Sunday roast."

"But it's Friday." (F/n) was thoroughly confused.

Lena sighed. "It's the name of the meal, love." 

Reinhardt chuckled. "The English and their strange ways. Let's not question them now, and instead begin to cook!"

\-------------~><

(F/n) hissed as the knife but into his skin, drawing blood.

He dropped the potato he had been peeling and jumped back, flailing his hand in the air. "Ow! Owowowowowow! Yeouch!"

"Let me see." Genji set down his knife and respective vegetable, and held out a hand. 

(F/n) showed the cyborg his wound, resisting the urge to pout about the injury. 

Genji looked at the cut for a moment more, the turned to Zenyatta. "Master, do you have a bandage?"

"I do." The omnic handed a band-aid to his student, who gave it to (F/n).

"I thought you said you knew how to cook." Genji teased. 

(F/n) sighed as he applied the bandage. "Pastries and sweets, yes. Steak and potatoes? No."

"Steak and bloody potatoes." The other chuckled. 

"I don't think I actually got any on the food." (F/n) murmured, picking up the potato he had dropped and inspecting it.

"Good job."

Laughing quietly, (F/n) returned to his work.


	12. Waking Up in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets his ass kicked, is very tired, and gets dragged to the mall where a not-so-pleasant surprise comes crashing in...

Chapter 12: Waking Up in Vegas

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in-

"Fuck!"

(F/n) barely jumped out of the way in time, landing hard. Flipping onto his back, he stared up at the arrow that was now quivering in the wall right behind where he had been standing.

He quickly stood up and returned fire, moving fast, much faster than he had thought he could. 

He dropped down again, and listened. Unfortunately, the only sound he could hear was the noise of electric arrows sparking off the ground.

The 'spray and pray' tactic. Not very useful against an elite archer who knew his shit.

When Hanzo jumped into view, he moved without thinking, drawing and firing in an instant. Almost as soon as he fired, however, he realized his mistake, and whirled, just in time to deflect the arrow with his bow.

Behind him, the arrow whizzed through the hologram like there was nothing there. There wasn't anything there.

It was that woman's tricks again. Goddamnit.

He stepped back, and hopped off the ledge. Time for a change in tactics.

Previous tactic- sniper. New tactic- tank. Aka run around a lot and punch stupid trainers who think being shot at with real arrows is a good training exercise. 

Plus he gets somebody to help him? Unfair.

(F/n) skidded around a corner just as ATHENA spoke from the loudspeaker. "Preset time limit reached. Simulation changing."

"Oh, come on!" He shouted, as the walls of the city around him changed into trees stretching towards the ceiling. 

A voice crackled in his ear. "Don't worry 'bout it, (F/n). You got this!"

"Lúcio? You're watching this too?" (F/n) groaned, starting to jog again.

"Everybody's watching it, man!"

"Yeah!" Hana cut in. "Whether its sizing up the new meat, preparing for new battle strategies or just watching for some entertainment, everybody's got an eye on you."

"Well that's great." (F/n) sighed. He paused, taking his bow off his back and concentrating.

"Grapple, please." He said, and fired.

The bow complied, shooting out a grappling arrow, which wrapped around a tree branch.

He tugged once, making sure it was stable, then began to climb. 

Soon he was perched high in the canopy, looking down through the leaves. He drew back an arrow and scanned the area.

He heard the whistling too late. 

There was a thud as the arrow his his back, and he was falling. 

The wind rushed through his ears as he twisted around, facing upward. He closed his eyes tight and fired.

His breath was knocked out of him as the grapple arrow caught and pulled him upward.

He landed a lot more softly than he would have, still falling on his face, of course, but hey. Nothing broken. Nothing lost.

He propped himself up on his elbows in the leaves. "Holy shit."

Looking up, he saw the familiar scowl of the eldest Shimada as he leveled and arrow with his head.

(F/n) debated trying to go hand to hand for a moment- then realized that he would get his ass kicked. Sighing, he set his bow down and raised his hands.

"I surrender."

Hanzo lowered his bow, and looked at the stopwatch that had been tied around his wrist. "Two hours, fourty-three minutes survived. You're improving."

"And you had help." (F/n) said, pointing an accusing finger. "That, sir, is cheating."

"Do you expect terrorists to play fair?" 

(F/n) shook his head. "No."

Hanzo hummed. "You did well. Go wash up."

Lúcio and Hana's excited hollering filled his ears. 

Sighing, he pulled the earpiece out and turned it off. Socializing could wait. He needed a hot shower, and a hundred year nap.

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~><

(F/n) slumped against the wall outside his room. Sure, he could go in, but...

Well, it was locked, and he was still damp from the shower, and so he didn't really want to risk setting off the alarm again.

He heard footsteps racing down the hall, and looked up to see Lúcio, Hana, Lena and Genji running towards him.

He found himself being pulled to his feet and pushed down the hallway by by four pairs of hands. 

"What the- hey!" (F/n) stumbled. "Hold up! What's going on?"

"Almost three hours in the simulation happened, man!" Hana said. "You've almost reached trained professional level!"

"But I thought you only spent an hour and a half in the simulation?"

"That's the standard preset time, yeah, unless we're testing for something or running team combat." Hana agreed. "But this was a test- and we're pretty sure you aced it!"

"So?"

"So... Hana stopped, throwing her arms out and nearly slapping Lena in the face. She winced and mouthed a quick apology. Lena waved it off. "So we're gonna go celebrate!"

"Really? We're allowed to do that? I thought this was some sort of super secret base or something." (F/n) said, beginning to walk on his own instead of being pushed along.

Lúcio chuckled. "It is a super secret base. That doesn't mean we can't have a good time!"

Hana waggled her eyebrows at him, and he glared. When (F/n) glanced over at them, they both grinned.

Lena skipped slightly. "Genji and I are coming along because we're supposed to be the responsible adults."

"Plus we have a list of things we actually need to buy." The cyborg added, waving a slip of paper in the air.

"So this is a shopping trip." (F/n) said.

"Yup!" The others chorused.

He groaned. "I hate shopping."

Hana patted him on the back. "It isn't so bad. At the end we can go look at stuff we actually like! That's when the celebration bit comes in."

The others nodded. 

"You can look at whatever." Genji said. "Sweets, foods other than the essentials-"

"Clothing, presents for others, little trinkets, souvenirs if you want-" Lena added.

"Music, movies, books-" Lúcio continued.

"And video games!" Hana grinned. 

(F/n) stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well... I guess I'll go..."

"Yay!" Hana said, clapping her hands. "Pretending like we weren't going to drag you along with us even if you said no."

"But only for the snacks." (F/n) added, holding up a finger.

"Only the snacks?" Lena asked. "Not Lúcio's new album, or... Hana'a new book-"

"That is isn't actually out yet, Lena."

"Not Hana's new book, or- what are those things you like so much Genji?"

"What?" Genji tilted his head towards Lena. "I wasn't paying attention, sorry."

"Those figurine things? They have ones of all the Overwatch members, so for one Christmas you anonymously sent everybody theirs?"

"Oh!" He nodded. "Yes. Those. They're called Pop! figurines."

Lena turned back to (F/n). "You could buy some of those too, if you wanted. But you're only going for the food?"

(F/n) nodded. "Only the food."

"Well at least somebody here has their priorities straight." Lúcio joked.

Everyone chuckled.

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~><

(F/n) was utterly and completely lost.

Hana and Lúcio had been swarmed by fans, then Lena and Genji had taken the list and gone off somewhere, probably expecting him to follow, he had gotten distracted- and now he was lost.

What was he supposed to do?

He sat down on a bench and sighed. 

Maybe waiting was the best option.

There was a sharp cracking sound.

(F/n) glanced up, looking around. “What was that?!” 

No one else seemed to notice anything. 

The noise came again.

He took off his backpack, and unzipped the main pouch. He reached inside, feeling the comforting coolness of the bow. 

It was in its collapsed state, better for storage or travel.

But if need be, it could snap out into its fully extended mode in about half a second. Winston had timed it.

The cracking noise came again, and a cold feeling went down (F/n)’s spine.

He looked up just as the glass roof shattered and Talon entered the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup bitches??? I’m not dead!


	13. Wild Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon crashes the party, and so the team reacts. Looks like it’s a fight.

Chapter Thirteen: Wild Things

(F/n) was moving almost before he realized it.

His bow was out, he was jumping backwards. Someone was screaming.

It was like he was moving in slow motion. He fired, a girl with purple hair grinned, and raised a hand an electronic shield beginning to extend from her hand.

The crowd began to push away from him, away from the people who had just fallen from the sky.

A figure cloaked in black, a woman with purple skin, and a girl with neon hair.

Slowly, so slowly, time began to go faster.

His arrow bounced off the girl’s shield- he heard a shout.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lúcio rounding the corner, skates sending up sparks, Hana right behind him. Her pistol was in one hand and the other was pressed to her ear, probably contacting someone for help.

God, he hoped she was getting help.

Time snapped back into normal speed, and he brought his bow up in time to parry his arrow which ricocheted back at him.

There was a flash, and Lena dashed in front of him. “Widow maker!”

“Bonjour mon ami. Are you ready to die?” The purple skinned woman purred as Lena launched herself into the air.

Another flash, and Genji’s sword pierced where the cloaked man had been standing an instant before. 

Where had he gone?

There was a low, gravelly chuckle from behind (F/n), and he whirled around, letting another arrow loose. He watched, dumbstruck as it flew straight through the other.

“Mech incoming!” Hana cried, and almost instantly later there was a crash as her ride dropped to the floor.

Hana leapt in, watched as the greens flickered on, wrapping her hands around the controls.

(F/n) jumped too, landing on top of the machine. “Mind if I catch a ride?”

“Not at all? Going up?”

The pilot straightened her mecha, and (F/n) leapt upwards. “Grapple please.”

The arrow streaked towards the part of the ceiling made of stone, and hit home. He swung towards the ledge fast- faster than he had expected.

He let go and rolled, narrowly avoiding the spray of bullets.

Who was firing at him?

He couldn’t tell.

He knelt at the edge of his perch, and began to look for a target. Oh, he definitely wasn’t ready to try to go hand to hand down there.

What exactly was going on down there?

Two new assailants had joined the fray, an orange haired woman and a man- oh god.

Doomfist.

Doomfist and the mecha exchanges blows as Lena and the p- Widowmaker? Was that her name? As Lena and Widowmaker fought, moving fast, very fast. 

Genji was chasing the cloaked man around, pausing every now and then to deflect the barrage of bullets aimed at him.

The orange haired lady was standing in the center of the room, doing her best to catch Lúcio, who was literally running in circles around her.

(F/n) felt something warm blossom in his chest. After a quick check to make shure he hadn’t been shot, he realized it was just his stupid crush, making him really happy that Lúcio was kicking somebody’s ass.

You go, baby- Uh, buddy. You kick her ass.

He needed to stop.

The easiest target was probably the orange haired lady.

He drew back, carefully lined up an arrow with her head, and let go.

The arrow hummed as it flew through the air and embedded itself in her shoulder. She growled, a strange golden energy crackling around her as she whirled to glare at (F/n).

“Sombra!” She hissed, voice carrying. “Get rid of our little sniper friend.”

“Ay, ay Captain!” A voice chirped from behind him.

Eyes widening, (F/n) whirled, barely blocking a blow that certainly would’ve sent him plummeting to the ground below.

The purple haired girl- Sombra- grinned at him. “¡Hola! Let’s dance.”

He managed to match her blow for blow- until he was backed up against the wall. 

She pulled out a pistol and aimed it at his head.

He tried to move his bow from the defensive position and her finger darted towards the trigger.

He froze.

The sounds from the battle faded into the background. 

That’s when (F/n) heard it. The crying.

He risked a glance towards the floor below-

A child.

Very small. Very alone.

She cried amongst the rubble near the wall. She had probably been abandoned in the scramble to get out.

(F/n) swallowed. A thought had crept into his mind when he saw the girl and...

Well.

He was going to do something reckless and stupid, wasn’t he?

Yes. Yes he was.

Sombra cleared her throat, and he turned his attention back to her. 

He grinned. “Sorry to cut this short, but I have somewhere I need to be.”

A frown was beginning to cross her face as he jumped.

It startled her. Her bullet embedded itself in the wall where he had been a second before.

He was falling.

No, he was flying.

He knew he should be scared, should be terrified, but instead he felt calm. No, he felt confident.

His bow reaffirmed his thoughts. He could do this.

All he had to do was stick the landing.

The sounds of the battle faded back in as he hit the floor, rolling, then jumping back up and dashing towards the child.

He risked a backwards glance and saw Sombra jumping from the ledge. He didn’t have much time.

Doomfist has stopped paying attention to Hana and was coming towards him.

‘Slide.’ Whispered a little voice in his head. ‘You can make it.’

So he slid. Straight through Doomfist’s legs and over to the girl.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and he smiled. “It’s going to be okay.”

She looked past him and her mouth opened slightly- preparing to scream-

(F/n) scooped her up and shushed her gently.

Doomfist bore down on them- focused entirely on them and-

WHAM!

Hana bodyslammed him with the mecha and evacuated.

Doomfist, pinned between a mecha that was beginning to beep softly and a wall screamed. He didn’t scream anything in particular, at least nothing (F/n) could make out. It was just a scream.

Guttural, filled with rage.

And the mecha exploded.

-~~~~~~~~~~~~><

When the smoke cleared, Talon was gone.

Lúcio nearly collapsed- or kissed (F/n)- when he saw he was alright.

He didn’t though.

He played it cool.

(F/n) grinned down at him as the others walked towards them. 

The child in (F/n)’s arms blinked. “It’s so quiet.”

“They’re gone, honey.” Lúcio informed her, smiling. “It’s okay now.”

She looked up at (F/n). “Are you an angel?”

He laughed, startled. “What? No.”

She tilted her head to the side. “But you have wings.”

“What? No I do- AAAH!”

(F/n) turned his head and jumped, watching as the golden outline of two wings faded away.

“What the f-“

Lúcio cleared his throat, and Hana giggled.

“Did you not realize?” Genji asked. “We could see them when you jumped from the second floor. It’s probably how you didn’t break every bone in your body when you landed.”

“You flew!” The girl added.

There was a murmuring, and they realized that people had begun to come back into the mall.

A woman ran forward. “Alicia!”

The girl started. “Mama!”

(F/n) handed her over gladly. The woman wept as she cradled her daughter.

“Thank you, thank you so much for saving my baby for finding my baby.” She looked up at him. “Who are you?”

(F/n) opened his mouth to respond- and froze. 

Oh shoot, he didn’t have a code name.

Lúcio cut in. 

“Call him Cupid.”

(F/n)‘s hand curled around his bow, which was sling across his back.

The woman smiled. “Thank you Cupid. Thank you all of you.”

Lúcio smiled, partially because they helped save an innocent life and partially because of his quick recall. Apparently nobody told (F/n) his code name. That, or he forgot. 

It makes sense that Cupid would wield Cupid’s bow, right?

Then (F/n) smiled at him, and he was quite certain Cupid had hit him with an arrow. Knocked him out with it, actually.

And now here they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two parts in one day? Crazy.


End file.
